


Hello Again For the First Time

by donutsweeper



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their third chance to meet her for the very first time and the Teagues brothers aren't going to let it go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Again For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Although this takes place directly prior to the scene where the Teagues brothers meet Audrey (and includes Dave's first words to her) this story contains vague spoilers for the first three seasons of Haven.

Once the Troubles came back they knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return. As the requisite twenty seven years passed; Dave and Vince waited and debated what to tell her when they met her and waited some more. Would she be like Sarah this time? Sweet, soft spoken Sarah with her red hair, sad smile and the scandal of the son she'd had and then given away. They'd tried to help her then, of course, but to no avail, something that still haunted Dave to this day. What if she looked and acted like Lucy? Garland wouldn't appreciate that.

And when she did come, how could they ensured she stayed in Haven? It would require a delicate balance, piquing her interest enough to set her on the right path, but not giving away too much too soon. Considering their age, this time around their role could be a combination of guide, confidant and mentor all rolled into one, if they played their cards right.

In the end, it was finding out she was an FBI agent that determined their approach. They wanted her attention; all they had to do was let her know they had information she'd need and make sure she wanted it in the first place.

"Slip the teaser in, when we meet her, Vince. Something about her looking familiar," Dave suggested as they approached her once the Trouble-caused fog cleared up. "We'll _happen_ to stumble on the picture of Lucy later and show it to her later to draw her in."

"Why me?" 

"Why not?"

"Fine, but then you make sure to mention the newspaper," Vince countered. 

"Think it'll work?" Dave asked.

"It has to," Vince shot back, watching as she finished on the phone. When she looked up he said, "You must be Agent Parker," and with those words, it all began again.


End file.
